The deal of a life time!: a different path!
by Uzumaki of authority
Summary: after a accident while hunting results in me dying at the bottom of ravine I met a man that gave me a deal, a deal to restart my life but not in the world I know...I guess it's better than staying dead, am I right?


The deal of a life time!: a different path!

I've been gone for a long time, so I decided to do a spin off story of my other one to get the creative juices flowing again :)

So I hope you enjoy!

Xxxxx  
-first POV-

Ouch

Well I should say more than that since I just fell off of a mountain pretty much. I was hunting for some food and once I got a kill I ran into a bear after I skinned it. The bear got a drop on me and I fell off the side of the cliff and here I am. "You look like shit" a voice said to me, I opened my closed eyes to see a dark figure standing above me.

"I guess your the grim reaper" I then said as I coughed up some blood. "I'm not the grim reaper but I can save you from him, per say" he then told me.

"Ok ok whatever you say I just don't really wanna die" I told him as I groaned. "What do I gotta do shadow man?"

"You must accept my deal, the deal of a lifetime!" He exclaimed with a wild hand gesture and a light appeared above my face. "So do you accept?" He then asked.

"Yes"

The light then got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see anything but a bright light. After the light went away I was in a endless room of white. I went to look at my hands but I couldn't, it was almost as if my body was gone. After a few seconds it all started to get dark, and calming...

...as I opened my eyes I was staring up at a ceiling with two people standing over me. "Oh look how cute he is, he had your eyes Hashi" the women said as she looked at me. From what I could tell she had pale skin with black hair and green eyes.

"Ah yes it appears so my dear" said a deep, scary voice, the mean that I guess was my father had bright red eyes with silver hair and tan skin. "I'm surprised he did get my eyes, after all yours are so beautiful dear" he continued which caused mother to giggle.

He is pretty smooth

"When is you next mission?" My mother asked him she she tickled my belly. Hehe stop hehe.

"I leave tomorrow to go, It's gonna be a very long term mission this time just so you know" he started as he turned his head to look out the window. "Only two days ago that damn demon took the life of my best friends, leaving their kid childless and now the old man is sending me to somehow get into Uzu to get information" he finished as he growled.

"But why are they doing that?" My mother started with a gasp and I wiggled. "You've always been a good shinobi, why would they send you out on this?!" She the finished as I herd her voice crack.

"They think I'm involved with releasing the Nine-tails, I'm pretty damn good at sealing and I got knocked out while Kushina was giving birth, the council is looking for someone to blame at the moment, and with my going on this long term mission it will protect not only me but you two as well" my father stated before he started to leave the room. "Let Toshi get some rest and you can help me get packed" he then said as he beckoned her to follow and she did.

-7 years later-

So I figured out almost immediately that I'm in the Narutoverse. I've always figured out my name is Toshinori Yagi, I'm born October 5th, and my dad was an ANBU for the hidden leaf. Another thing is that my mother was a samurai for Daimyo of the land of fire. She actually started to train me since my 4th birthday on how to be a samurai so it's pretty fun.

There is one thing that keeps bugging me. My mother one time mentioned about keeping her last name, hers being Tomoko Yagi but that means I don't have my father's name? Right now I'm trying to access my chakra to start to learn it. My mother doesn't really know how to use chakra so I'm just going by why the books say.

"Hey Toshi, I have good news!" I heard my mother call to me as she walked into are back yard. It turns out that this was an old estate that my mother and father fixed up so it's pretty damn big. "I pulled a few favors and I got you to go to the academy early, it starts in about two weeks" she continued as she came next to me.

"Oh?" I said as I tilted my head. "But why?" I questioned as I stood up and looked at her.

"Well you need to make some friends and because you are ready to go, waiting another year would hurt you're performance" she said as she then patted my head. "Your getting tall kiddo" she finished as she walked inside.

"When do I get my own sword?" I blurted out and this caused my mother to freeze. This was first time I ever asked about it. She then turned to me with a small frown on her face.

"Once you awaken your Kekkei Genkai, which is now. I knew you were going to ask sooner than later but you waited longer than I thought" she sighed and then beckoned for me to follow, so I did so quietly.

"The first member of the Yagi clan, Tenko, had a special Kekkei Genkai that could take other Kekkei Genkai's but at the cost of his sanity" she explained as we walked through the house. "Before he finally lost his sanity he was able to take 5 different Kekkei Genkai's" we arrived in her bedroom and I sat on her bed cross legged.

"He became the leader of many nations by using puppets, promising power and control. When he had children they all had one of the five he had himself. He then went on a rampage and took as many quirks as he could, but his children were able to stop him and seal him somewhere in the desert somewhere in the Land of Wind. The only people that know of the Exact location is the Wind Daimyo and the patriarch of the Yagi clan" she finished as she pulled out a scroll from her closet.

"Where is the rest of the clan?" I asked her quietly as she sat next to me and played with the scroll.

"We were from the Hidden Mist, we were a strong clan there but when the genocide of all clans with Kekkei Genkai started we were attacked first. The attack force was the Mizukage himself, most of the seven swordsmen, and a lot of loyal ninja...we didn't stand a chance. We were lucky to have some people outside are clan to help us, mainly a trading company that smuggled us far and wide" my mother told me and I didn't know what to say.

"The patriarch, aka you're grandfather, is the only one known to actually have 3 of the five Kekkei Genkai's. Because of what he did to get many of us out of Mizu he tore his body apart" she said with a sigh.

"So is he still alive and what's up with the scroll?"

"Yes, and well, he owns a small farm in the land of fire" my mother said as she rolled her eyes a little bit. "He is probably strong enough to be a Kage but he can't use his power for long. As for this scroll it holds the knowledge of how to use the 5 at full strength, but once you graduate from the academy and prove that your strong enough you'll be granted use of the scroll!" My mother said as she held it high.

"What is your Kekkei Genkai?" I asked and my mother than stood up before taking a deep breath in as she got a serious look on her face. She then held her hand up as she stared to breath deeply, and then yellow light appeared around her hand.

"My Kekkei Genkai is named 'Sun Ripple' and it was used to open the Kekkei Genkai of others" she said and then grabbed a glass of water be her bedside and stuck her fingertips inside of it before pulling the water out?! "It is many different properties to it and I haven't even discovered the full strength yet" she finished as she put the water back.

"How are you going to awaken my Kekkei Genkai?!" I practically yelled as I jump up. She then smirked and tapped a Ripple infused finger onto my forehead. "It did nothi-" I had to catch my breath as a searing pain went through my whole body and I dropped to my knees.

"It hurts, don't it?" I herd my mom say as I tried to breath, I felt my my whole body burn as I felt something start to cover my body and I looked at my hands.

I felt immense power!

"Easy Toshi, it looks like your getting something similar to what the old man has" she said as she put a hand on my head. The pain then stopped all of a sudden and I stood up, the first thing I did was sit on the bed.

"That hurt!" I growled at her but I felt something deep inside of me. I then tried to stand up but couldn't which sucked.

Oh, this is gonna be fun!

Xxxxx

So here is the story!

Also, I'm going to pick what the five Kekkei Genkai are but I want you're opinions on it!so PM me the ideas!


End file.
